


everything you think of will become all of me

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, but it's jihan centric, crossposted to AFF, except maybe jisoo's pride lol, i can't believe it's been like 7 ish months since my last jihan fic, i interchange between jisoo and joshua a lot lol, i love these two so much omg, mentions of the other members, no one gets seriously hurt i swear, that one soulmate trope where you get your soulmate's injuries, the title is from 20 but i wrote this to oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: the five times joshua gets hurt feat. amused jeonghan.[or alternatively, a jihan 5+1 soulmate au where person a gets the same injury that person b gets because they’re soulmates]





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the title is from 20 don't @ me lmao

Jeonghan had never really given much thought about when, where, and how he would meet his soulmate. By the time people started to seek theirs out, he was fully integrated into trainee life, seeking to debut rather than seeking his soulmate. He never actually considered his soulmate might be someone he knew already. And why would he? His parents had not previously known each other before they realized they were soulmates and his sister had met hers when she tripped jogging one morning. Soulmates weren’t necessarily romantic anyway. His sister and her soulmate were inseparable best friends, platonic. Besides, being a trainee took way too much time for him to worry about what kind of relationship he and his own soulmate would have, much less worry about actually meeting them. 

 

It all started when Jisoo asked for help with his Hangul and like the nice person he is, Jeonghan agreed to help him (not that he was using this as an excuse to spend more time with Jisoo or anything). 

 

At first Jeonghan wasn’t even paying attention, head fuzzy from tiredness, until he hissed and flinched when the pads of his fingers on his right hand burned with the raging fire of a nasty paper cut. Jeonghan swore under his breath when the cut started bleeding. 

 

“Shit,” Jisoo muttered, right hand clenched in a fist, frantically looking around for a towel. There was a drop of blood on the upper corner of Jisoo’s workbook. Jeonghan stared at Jisoo’s clenched fist and then his own and was only jolted back to reality when Jisoo nudged him and asked if there were any more tissues here, wrapping a few he found around his fingers to staunch the bleeding.

 

Jeonghan ripped the tissues from Joshua’s hand. “Hey! Hannie, what are you doing? It’s still bleeding...”

 

Jeonghan had taken away the tissues from Joshua’s hand and opened his fist, holding up his hand next to Jisoo’s to compare. Jisoo fell silent when he saw their cuts were identical. A few moments passed and Jeonghan didn’t dare to look at Jisoo, because what could he do? What could he say? He was not prepared to meet his soulmate, never thought he would even meet them in the first place, and certainly never expected to be fated to someone like Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo, who after those few beats of silence gathered his backpack with left hand and opened it clumsily, pulling out a travel sized pouch of tissues. Jisoo, who after gathering a few in his hand walked calmly back to Jeonghan and began dabbing at Jeonghan’s hand instead. 

 

‘Ever the gentleman’, the part of Jeonghan’s brain that hadn’t imploded on him provided. 

 

Jisoo cleaned Jeonghan’s fingers and only when the bleeding stopped and he was placing a bandaid on the cuts did he glance up. Jeonghan’s eyes had never left him; their gazes met. 

 

Jeonghan almost didn’t want to look at him. He knew that Jisoo deserved someone...well more than whatever Jeonghan could ever provide him with so he wasn’t expecting Jisoo to tilt his chin up to meet his gaze and smile a smile that embodied all the softly sung  _ Sunday Mornings _ pointed directly at him. 

 

“I’m so happy that it’s you.” 

 

Jeonghan couldn’t stop the blood rushing to his cheeks. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear a few times too many. “You deserve-”

 

“You,” Jisoo said. “I deserve nothing less than you, Jeonghan.” 

 

Jisoo’s smiled was cotton candy soft and Jeonghan wanted to taste it. So, he did.

 

(“Oh, and call me Joshua, please,” Jisoo requested later as they were clearing the table of Hangul workbooks and conjugation charts. Jeonghan smirked at him. “Joshuji.”)


	2. ii

Jeonghan has been feeling it in the back of his head all day, the aura that settles on top of one’s mind when they’re about to get a headache. Except it doesn’t feel like it usually does when he normally gets a headache; the sensation is filtered somehow and also not. Thinking it’s one of those headaches that goes away on its own, Jeonghan doesn’t move from where he is on the couch, laughing along with some of the members as they fool around and play video games. 

 

It’s only sometime later when Jeonghan is done messing with his dongsaengs that he notices Joshua is not around. He glances around and peeks around the corner into the kitchen; it’s empty except for Mingyu who is cooking something and Chan who is drinking water. 

 

“Has anyone seen Joshuji?” He asks the room at large. 

 

Hansol finger guns at him when he passes by from the bathroom. “He’s sleeping, Jeonghan-hyung. Josh-hyung said he had a headache so he’s resting in your room right now.” 

 

Jeonghan nods his thanks. “I’ll go check on him.”

 

He knows Joshua isn’t awake but he isn’t going to tell them that. Yet anyway. Settling into a relationship with Joshua was easier than Jeonghan had ever expected. They fit in a way that Jeonghan never gets something to fit in his life usually and they work so seamlessly together that Jeonghan wants to cry at how smoothly they fit, at how well they are together. After finding out they were soulmates, there was no hesitation or doubt that they would be romantic soulmates. Jeonghan literally could not have been happier. 

 

The other members know of their relationship, but don’t know that they are soulmates. They haven’t told them yet. Being an idol, while rewarding, does have its downsides, such as public scrutiny and lack of privacy. And so, Jeonghan and Jisoo have decided to keep this part of their relationship quiet for now, something just for them in a world where almost nothing can be. 

 

Jeonghan opens the door to their bedroom quietly. He tries his hardest to make his footfalls gentle so as not to disturb Joshua and thinks it’s working until Joshua croaks out a tired, “Just get over here.”

 

Jeonghan doesn’t hesitate to rush over. He places a hand on Joshua’s forehead, which is lightly beaded with sweat. He coos quietly when Joshua makes a pained huff and pushes more into his hand. 

 

“If I knew for sure I wouldn’t puke I’d move over for you.”

 

Jeonghan quietly chuckles as he gently pats Joshua on the forehead. “It’s the thought that counts, Shua.”

 

He doesn’t say anything else as he slips off his slippers and softly lifts the duvet from where it’s tucked haphazardly around Joshua. Jeonghan gets under the covers and tries his hardest to not jostle Jisoo too much and when he’s finally settled in, they both let out sighs of relief. 

 

Jeonghan scoots a little way up the bed and pushes Jisoo’s head to his shoulder. Jisoo instead throws an arm over Jeonghan’s waist and buries his nose in Jeonghan’s throat, making little happy noises when Jeonghan starts running his fingers through his hair and lightly massages his scalp. 

 

Jeonghan can feel that lingering migraine aura fade from his own head and hopes that Jisoo is feeling better before he drifts off to sleep, hand still in Jisoo’s hair. 

 

When the members come in to check on them a little later, they decide not to wake the two up simply because of how peaceful they look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you i use jisoo and joshua interchangeably ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thanks so much for reading!! xD


	3. iii

 

Jeonghan sighs. He’s hanging up his clean clothes but his wrist is killing him. He’s pretty sure you can’t get a sore wrist from doing laundry so he steels himself to put the rest of his clothes away before he’s off looking for Jisoo. It’s not that hard narrowing down where he is when there are only a few available spots they can all spread around to on their day off. He rubs his fingers together and feel they’re a bit chafe. Jeonghan frowns at his hand, Joshua has been playing for a while then.

 

He sidesteps Soonyoung and Chan aggressively playing video games with Seokmin hollering at the both of them on the side. Jeonghan steps into the hall and stretches his wrist as he walks, twisting and flexing his hand as he walks to the practice room he just  _ feels  _ that Joshua is in. He gently opens the door to the correct practice room and peeks inside.

 

Joshua sits on one of the lounge chaise and couch hybrids placed away in one of the corners, acoustic guitar in his lap and a furrow in between his brow; Jeonghan feels the urge to to kiss it away. 

 

There’s nothing in the room that would stop him, so Jeonghan steps inside, closes the door behind him, and walks up to Joshua to do just that. He pokes Jisoo’s forehead to get him to look up before he bends down to place a soft kiss between his eyebrows. 

 

Joshua smiles softly up at him from where he’s sitting, but goes back to frowning at his notes when he looks back down at the small writing desk on the side. Jeonghan moves to sit next to him and curses himself and his lack of english fluency as all of Joshua’s notes look to be all in english with the exception of a few korean lyrics scribbled in the margins of a few pages. 

 

Jeonghan tilts his head as he settles down next to Jisoo. “What are you working on?”

 

Joshua sighs as he puts his guitar to the side, rubbing at his eyes. “Just a little something, I just can’t seem to get it exactly how I want it, though.” 

 

“Yeah, I can tell. Your wrist and even your fingers have been yelling at you to take it easy for a while now,” Jeonghan says, eyebrows raised and expression amused, massaging his wrist. 

 

Joshua’s eyes follow the movement and he flushes. “Oh my goodness, Hannie! I’m sorry!” 

 

He reaches out to take Jeonghan’s hand and starts to massage down from Jeonghan’s knuckles to his wrist and back. He brings Jeonghan’s hand up to kiss the tips of his fingers; Jeonghan would melt if he could. Joshua had been playing for a long time and he completely forgot that someone else could feel the strain too. Joshua keeps his head down and mutters in english under his breath and so misses the fond look Jeonghan throws at him when he laces their fingers together when he’s done. 

 

Jeonghan leans back a little to take Joshua in. His hair is splayed out all over his forehead and he’s wearing an old faded shirt and sweats. Jeonghan thinks he still looks handsome. Jeonghan’s eyes trace over Joshua’s features, his eyes following the sharp lines of his profile. They linger on Joshua’s ear and over his piercings; Jeonghan remembers feeling the prick of those long ago. He must have been no more than fifteen at the time when his ear suddenly started hurting when he was trying to go to sleep. He thought his soulmate was getting their ears pierced and Jeonghan was confused for a long time on why they never pierced their other ear. 

 

Jeonghan smiles softly as he reaches out his free hand to move Jisoo’s hair behind his ear and lightly trace his thumb over Jisoo’s piercings. Joshua blushes but doesn’t move away and even leans into Jeonghan’s hand a little. 

 

“Take care of yourself better, Shua.”

 

“I’m trying,” Jisoo playfully whines at him. Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

 

“No, you don’t understand, I’m being selfish.  _ I  _ don’t want to feel any discomfort so that means you can’t be in pain. You taking care of yourself is purely for my benefit,” Jeonghan says, pretending to flip hair over his shoulder. His face slackens at the thought of his long hair for a second but Joshua catches it. His eyes crinkle at the corner when he gently smiles, it’s one of the things Jeonghan will never get tired of seeing. 

 

“You look good with any hairstyle, Hannie.”

 

“I know,” Jeonghan sighs dramatically before he turns serious. “But it doesn’t stop me from missing my long hair.”

 

Jisoo unlaces their fingers and gently moves Jeonghan’s hand down. He then takes both of his hands up to cup Jeonghan’s cheeks, moving forward and guiding Jeonghan forward so when they meet in the middle their foreheads knock together. 

 

“I miss it too,” Joshua says. His face is so close that Jeonghan can feel his breaths caress his face. Joshua tilts his head up and moves forward to place a kiss on Jeonghan’s nose. “Thank you for coming here. I think I would gone on strumming aimlessly if you didn’t stop me.”

 

Jeonghan means to smirk but ends up softly smiling at Joshua instead, eyes shining. “I told you, Joshuji, me coming here was purely selfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!! XD i really do miss jeonghan's long hair tho *sighs* when is it coming backkkkkk


	4. iv

Jeonghan almost dropped his phone onto the floor in his haste to grab his glass to take large gulps of ice water. 

 

“Joshuji, what the fuck-!”

 

“I’m sorry! I thought it would be cooler now!” Jisoo said, hands fanning at his still chewing mouth. He stopped flailing and gratefully accepted the glass of ice water Jeonghan shoved his way when Jeonghan wasn’t dying from the sudden heat in his mouth as well. 

 

“How can you think that would be cool enough to eat? Joshuji, it’s still smoking!” 

 

Joshua glanced at him sheepishly from behind his glass even as his other hand still lifts his chopsticks to take another piece of steaming chicken.

 

Jeonghan’s chopsticks are slapping his away in seconds. “Uh uh I don’t think so! You’re waiting until those have really cooled down! Stop burning my tongue!” 

 

Joshua pouts at him. 

 

Jeonghan stares back at him unflinchingly and doesn’t give. When Jisoo realizes Jeonghan isn’t going to give, he sighs his defeat and attempts to steal the prime meat on Jeonghan’s plate instead. 

 

“Hey!”

 

Joshua lets out a little sound of triumph when he manages to steal a few pieces and eat them before Jeonghan could stop him. If Joshua wasn’t chewing, Jeonghan knows he’d be smirking or sticking out his tongue at him right now. Jeonghan glares at him. Jisoo smiles playfully back when he’s done chewing and tests out the chicken with the tips of his fingers to check if they’ll burn his (and Jeonghan’s) tongue this time around. 

 

He takes a few pieces to put on his plate and Jeonghan just rolls his eyes and mutters to himself how ‘Joshuji better now burn my tongue again.’ Joshua reaches out and places the better pieces of chicken and a few of the nice vegetables on Jeonghan’s plate before he continues eating with a satisfied smile. 

 

Jeonghan blames the blush on his face on the chicken he’s currently eating that he’s 100% sure is still too hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a smaller update today, but i should be posting the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow so there is that XD
> 
> thanks for reading!! ^0^


	5. v

It’s so, so good to be back home, Joshua thinks. While he would have loved to stay with his family than in their hotel, he can’t be too mad when he got to see his mother yesterday. Joshua takes a deep breath of the LA air and relaxes, smiling contentedly to himself.

 

He’s taking in the sun as Jeonghan takes in the sites besides him. It’s one of their off days, where they can do whatever they want (within reason) before they have to prepare for their schedule. Joshua immediately offered to show Jeonghan around at the same time the other playfully demanded to be toured.  

 

They’re walking around an outdoor mall just hanging out and enjoying the weather. Joshua plans to take Jeonghan to a park that’s close by next; he’s trying to think of places that they can go to where they could get recognized the least. 

 

They’re walking closely together and Joshua stares straight ahead when he slips his hand into Jeonghan’s, who immediately laces their fingers together. Jisoo glances back at him and can’t help but smile. Jeonghan smiles back at him and it’s one, two, three seconds before they’re giggling to themselves, high on the fresh air and the sunshine honey atmosphere. It’s so nice to be able to hold hands out in the open without the overlying worry of fans finding them at every corner.

 

Jisoo leads them into a cafe Jeonghan points to and they settle to eat lunch. 

 

Later, after stuffing their faces with probably too much sugar than their diet allows, Joshua leads them to the closest park, hands intertwined still. They stroll around, just enjoying the peacefulness of spending time together outside and listen to the background music of the city: kids shrieking as they run around, the pounding of feet meeting asphalt as joggers run by, the rustle of the leaves when the breeze blows through the trees. 

 

Jeonghan stops by a wall of flowers to take it all in. Being in an urban space is familiar but the novelty of being in another city -Jisoo’s city at that- makes it unfamiliar in the best of ways. He wants to learn this city just as he’s learned Jisoo, like Jisoo has learned him. While it has been a little annoying not being able to communicate as freely as he would like, Jeonghan gains a new respect for Joshua for coming to Korea even though korean was a second language used only at home and barely knowing two characters. 

 

Jeonghan inhales deeply as he looks up at the clouds and bathes in the warm sun. He opens his mouth to say something when he stumbles in place at the sudden pain in his knee and his palm.

 

Jeonghan windmills his arms to stop from falling and spies Joshua brushing the dust off his pants and quickly getting to his feet. He goes over to Jeonghan to make sure he’s okay.

 

“Did you just trip?” Jeonghan can’t even say that straight, he’s too busy trying to hold in his laughter.

 

“...Shut up.” Jisoo’s face is so red but he’s smiling and he starts to laugh and now Jeonghan can’t stop giggling because he’s so happy in this moment and Joshua keeps poking at his sides and it’s just such a good day. 

 

[ For the record, Joshua did trip because he was too busy looking at Jeonghan and didn’t see the raised bit of sidewalk when he was walking, but Jeonghan doesn’t need to know this. ] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! XD


	6. vi

 

There’s a buzz around the room where Seventeen are resting. They just finished the choreography shots for their new music video and are resting and having a lunch before they have to film again. The members are all spread out on the couches, the floor, goofing around and eating, loud voices and laughter permeating the room. Joshua can feel his shoulders relax as he lets the background noise of his members wash over him. He’s walking to the food table after speaking with Seungcheol and bumps into Wonwoo when Jisoo flinches in surprise. Joshua raises a hand to his lips and swivels his head to look at Jeonghan, whose lips are pursed and is squirming in place, hands over his mouth. Joshua raises an eyebrow at him, questioning.    
  
“Shut up!” Jeonghan hisses at him, fanning at his mouth.    
  
Joshua’s expression looks at him with an expression that says ‘are you serious right now?’ and ‘are you okay?’ simultaneously. He ignores the other members asking him what’s wrong, they’re not his concern right now.    
  
“It still hurts! How hard did you bite?” Joshua asks, hand still on his lips, his tongue rolling around in his mouth trying to find relief. Jeonghan yells something unintelligible at him and continues to eat regardless, waving a dismissing hand in his direction.He looks at though if he still had his long hair, he’d be tossing it over his shoulder. “Let me eat in peace, Joshuji!”   
  
“Um, excuse me!?” Seungkwan exclaims, looking to Jeonghan and then to Joshua. He lifts a hand to point at the two of them. “You felt Jeonghan-hyung bite his tongue! You’re soulmates! You’re actually soulmates! Omg, omg, OMG-!”   
  
Jeonghan and Joshua trade looks and blink innocently at Seungkwan. “You didn’t know?” They turn to each other again and shrug in tandem. “We thought it was obvious,” they say, even though the slight sly smirks on their faces show that knew they were soulmates but just didn’t say anything to the others. There’s a roar of noise as the members voice their opinions but Joshua just turns around and gets some water. He takes a few sips (he’s sure him eating that too hot chicken was not as bad as this) and then calmly walks to Jeonghan to hand him the bottle so he can take a drink too. The members are still being dramatic and yelling at them. Seokmin whistled and Minghao muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Of fucking course.”

  
Jihoon stares at them long enough for everyone to feel vaguely uneasy and uncomfortable before he suddenly darts forward and punches Jeonghan in the arm. Hard.    
  
“Ow!”   
  
“Ow! What the heck, Jihoon?!”   
  
Jihoon just sniffs pointedly at Jeonghan. “Just wanted to make sure, hyung.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “That’s fair.” 

There are identical red marks blooming on the same part of Jeonghan’s and Joshua’s arms. Jeonghan is pretty sure he sees Seungcheol slipping Junhui money, those brats. Jeonghan surrenders his arm to Jisoo when he takes it, knowing that no matter how much he says he’s okay, Joshua is still going to check over him first, his stupid, chivalrous gentleman.

Even though soulmates only share injuries, Jeonghan is sure Joshua can feel that warmth singing through his blood, growing warmer with the smile that Joshua aims at him. The members are still being annoying and his tongue and now arm still hurt, but Jeonghan thinks all the injuries would be bearable as long as he has Jisoo with him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didn't know how i wanted to end this so here have a lame ending im so sorry haha i'll probably write something else for this au eventually i can feel it lol
> 
> thank you to everyone that read, commented, and left me kudos! 
> 
> i love you guys! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
